Legal Keepers
by The Rising Darkmoon
Summary: Lucy had just gone through her battle with Minerva. Beaten down and all, she finds herself missing something... Her Keys? Gone? Who will will end up finding her keys for her? Who to pick? So much to choose from...
1. Legal Keepers Chapter 1

Legal Keepers: Chapter 1

As we all know, Lucy Heartifilia is about 17 years old and she is a Celestial Spirit Mage, she has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. She has large breasts and a curvaceous body, and she resembles much like her Mother, Layla Heartifilia. She is very confident in her sex appeal but she is a clever, kind and a genuinely caring person. She is most passionate about Literature and she loves to cook. She is a member of the Heartifilia family, one of the most wealthiest and influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. After she ran away from home, she intended to follow her own path which displayed an ambition for independence.

Ever since the Tenroujima incident, many things had happened. Everyone knew things were changed and everything was different. But what they didn't know was something unexpected, something that frightened them all was coming their way. And it was coming pretty fast...

THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES

Pain was surging through her chest. It was horrible and she hated it. After being defeated by Minerva at the Grand Magic Games, she felt weak and useless. She couldnt bear to face all her friends from Fairy Tail now after all that had happened. A creak was heard from the door and she heard footsteps. Multiple footsteps coming inside the room. She didn't open her eyes nor did she move, she didn't want them to know she was conscious or else she knew they would ask her if she was okay or not.

NORMAL POV

(I copied this from the episode of the Grand Magic Games, I'm trying to explain this scene as much as I can. So please bear with me! And some scenes may not really be the same as the episode because I'm just adding things here and there and I'm gunna somehow change the scenes a bit. Imma just play with 'em :D)

Everyone just watched in surprise as to what was happening inside that water orb. Minerva was beating Lucy to a pulp without mercy and even if the bell had already rung, she still didn't stop. Minerva kept beating Lucy until like the Celestial Spirit Mage was breathing her last or something. That's what everyone thought. Until someone shouted. "Stop this! She'll destroy the Celestial Spirit Wizard!" And that was the time the referee had stopped the match from continuing further. And at that moment, Minerva was holding Lucy by the head with just one hand, sticking her out of the water orb. When Minerva saw what she had done to the Celestial Spirit Mage, she smirked and let go of her head to drop her. Both Natsu and Gray went off of their designted place they were supposed to stay in and ran to catch Lucy before she could hit the ground. The catch was a success and Natsu gave Lucy to Gray to hold her up a bit.

"Are you okay?! Hang in there!" Gray exclaimed still holding Lucy by his arms.

"How could you do this to her, you witch?!" Natsu shouted at the woman who was still inside the water orb giving an evil smirk. "Get the Celestial Spirit Wizard to the infirmary immediately!" One of the guards shouted. But then Wendy came down from her designated place and ran to Lucy as quick as possible.

"No! I'll give her emergency treatment first!" Wendy exclaimed. Cheria from Lamia Scale also started running to Lucy "I'll help you!" Cheria offered. Juvia got up to and started running towards Lucy. "Lucy, hang in there!" At time Erza reached Lucy and stared at her in awe. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, her nakama, blood and bruises all around her. She felt the fury rise inside her and she turned around to glare at the person that had inflicted such pain upon Lucy but found her sliding down gracefully from the orb to the ground.

"What are you staring at?" Minerva asked while still having that smirk on her face.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy had finally reached Lucy and when she started doing her emergency treatment on her, Cheria and Juvia had arrived to see the badly wounded Lucy, unconscious. "She's terribly wounded, but if we do it together..." Cheria kneeled down and started doing her emergency treatment to Lucy also. While that was happening, Erza and Natsu continued to look at Minerva with disgusted looks on their faces.

"I asked you, what are you looking at?" Minerva placed her hand on her hip and still continued to smirk at them. "I acted within the rules of the competition." She continued.

"Rules, you say?" Erza asked. "You mean torturing an opponent that has already lost?"

"The crowd ate it up, didn't they?" Minerva replied back gesturing towards the crowd. "Lucy should be grateful. I let her be in second place... Even though the girl is a useless piece of garbage."

With that Gray and Natsu heard enough. The both got up and went beside Erza. "What?!" Both Natsu and Gray exclaimed. And with that, Orga, Rufus and Sting all came down and went infront of Minerva to protect her while Rouge was found in his designated place giving a stern expression towards his guild members. And then all of a sudden the crowd got excited because they were expecting a fight between both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. And just when Natsu was about to attack, Erza stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't care if you're the the strongest or number one in Fiore, I'll just tell you one thing." Erza said while Sabertooth was looking intently at her to hear what she had to say. "You people... Have made an enemy out of the one guild you don't want to anger." Erza gave her deathly glare and stared at them, while Sting was just amused with what she had to say. And with that, everyone went back to their designated places and Lucy was brought into the Infirmary.

* * *

"Lucy, are you alright?" Happy asked to the unconscious Lucy laying on the bed of the infirmary. Natsu, Gray, Erza,Wendy and Carla all stared intently at her. Minerva was so brutal with her that even if Lucy wasn't responding to her attacks she would still continuously make her suffer. They didn't know what to do but just sit down and wait till' she'll become conscious.

"Is Lucy okay?!" Juvia asked as she opened the door. At that time, Juvia and the rest of Team B (except for Mystogan/Jellal) were at the door and coming in.

"Lucy!" Mirajane exclaimed.

Gray was surprised that they had come into the room all worried about Lucy "You guys..."

"Even though we're on different teams, we're all from the same guild." Cana explained their sudden visit to the infirmary. Meanwhile, Laxus was coming up from behind Cana looking a but worried.

"Laxus!" Natsu said in a surprising manner.

Gajeel (being beside Cana) couldn't help seeing Lucy in such a state "So, how is she?"

Everyone's eyes turned to none other than the old pink haired woman, Polyushka. "Thanks to Wendy, her life isn't in danger." Wendy looked at Polyushka at disbelief "No, it was because of Cheria's emergency treatment."

Mirajane sighed in relief upon hearing those words from Polyushka and Wendy. "Thank Goodness..." At the same time Erza also sighed in relief upon hearing that Lucy's life isn't in danger anymore "And it looks like her major wounds are gone, so I am relieved."

"Those bastards..." Natsu hissed under his breath so no one would hear what he was saying.

Laxus, since he was somehow a "Dragon Slayer" could hear almost anything. And as he heard Natsu say that he understood how Natsu felt. As Laxus stared at him and decided to say something before Natsu would do something rash. "I know what you want to say..." But before he could continue they saw Lucy's body move a bit as she moaned a little by how much pain she still feels. Although most of the pain subsided, she could still feel some of the pain.

"Lucy..." Happy went over to her bed in the infirmary and stayed beside her. As she opened her eyes, she saw everyone from Fairy Tail Team A and B in front and beside her bed all looking at her with such worried expressions.

"Everyone... I'm sorry" Lucy said. And everyone just looked at her shocked at what she had just said. Everyone thought 'Why was she apologizing?' 'It wasn't her fault...' And etc...

But Natsu couldn't keep his thoughts to himself and instead said everything everyone was thinking about. "Huh? Why are you apologizin'?" Natsu asked. Lucy pulled up her blanket to hide her face from the others because she felt ashamed that she lost again. "I blew it again..." Lucy said. Everyone was just utterly surprised at what she was saying and just kept their mouths shut, until Gray decided to say something.

"What are you talking about?! We took second place thanks to you, Lucy!"

"We got eight points!" Wendy exclaimed in such joy.

"Yeah, you did very well." Erza replied back. Lucy looked up from her blanket, her eyes twitching a little to look at everyone. Everyone was giving her a reassuring smile that everything was alright, Until she felt that something was missing. And then she realizes it. "My keys..." Lucy wondering where they were.

"Here they are." Happy got it and gave it to her. Lucy got it from Happy and she was relieved to see that her keys were alright. "Thank goodness! Thank you!" And with that, she slept while holding her keys close to her, vowing that she wouldn't let anyone touch her keys again. (A/N. I made that vow up :/ )

"Looks like she fell asleep..." Mirajane said.

"It's like they got us all feeling down.." Cana replied back. Gray felt anger rising in him and he couldn't help but somehow let out that anger by saying that certain guilds name. "Sabertooth." "I dont like 'em" Gajeel didn't hesitate to say. Right when Gajeel had said that, one of Sabertooth's strongest members came in with a Cat right beside him holding a bouquet of flowers. Everyone looked both of them in surprise. Their mouths all gaped open, except for Laxus and Erza. Both of them (Laxus and Erza) just gave a stern look at the two figures that were in front of them but at the same time they were a bit surprised that both of them had the nerve to show theirselves to the people that just made them terribly angry.

* * *

Yay! So yes im back guys! Hi theere! Im SOO sorry I havent been updating lately... There's been a lot of stuff going on. Anyway, yes, this is my new story and I hoped you guys liked it! Ill be updating the 2nd Chapter soon!

P.S. For this story, Im going to need all you readers to help me out with stuff. Be Prepared! Okay. Bye! :D

-TRDM


	2. Legal Keepers Chapter 2

Legal Keepers: Chapter 2

"It's like they got us all feeling down.." Cana replied back. Gray felt anger rising in him and he couldn't help but somehow let out that anger by saying that certain guilds name. "Sabertooth." "I dont like 'em" Gajeel didn't hesitate to say back. Right when Gajeel had said that, one of Sabertooth's strongest members came in with a Cat right beside him holding a bouquet of flowers. Everyone looked both of them in surprise. Their mouths all gaped open, except for Laxus and Erza. Both of them (Laxus and Erza) just glared at the figures that were in front of them but at the same time they were a bit surprised that both of them had the nerve to show theirselves to the people that just made them terribly angry.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Natsu roared as he stood up from where he was staying.

"Natsu, calm down. We cannot fight him here. Not while Lucy and Elfman are still here, injured and all." Erza stated. "State your purpose!... Rouge Cheney."

Rouge continued to cross his arms infront of everyone and looked down to where Frosch was standing. Frosch grabbed hold of Rouge's leg and hid behind him, afraid of what Fairy Tail might do to them. Rogue bent down and gave a little pat on Frosch's head. Frosch looked up and saw that Rouge nodded at him and gave him a reassuring smile. With that, Frosch started to walk forward, but stopped till he was just about close enough to give the bouquet of flowers to anyone.

"Fro wants to give these flowers to Lucy-san because we thought what Minerva-sama did was wrong." Frosch held out the bouquet of flowers infront himself and shut his eyes tight, preparing himself for what might happen to him. But then the strangest thing happened, Frosch felt someone patting his head gently, he looked up and saw a silver-headed Mage with a black dress hovering over him. "It's okay, don't be afraid. Why don't you put those on top of the cabinet beside Lucy's bed." Mirajane tilted her head and smiled at the green cat with a pink frog costume. Frosch was so surprised so he started to tear up. "Fro thinks so, too!" So he ran to the side of Lucy's bed and put the flowers on top of the cabinet and ran back to Rouge. Rouge uncrossed his arms, bowed and closed the door to the infirmary room. Everyone, still surprised at the gesture they had done just stood there quietly, till Master Makarov came inside the infirmary.

"A Team, B Team... You're all here?" Master Makarov asked. "Good." He paused for a while thinking of how to say what he was about to say. "I'm not sure if this is good news or bad news. The administrators told me that teams A and B must combine."

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Teams A and B have to unite?" Laxus asked surprisingly. "Why?" Mirajane asked as she ran forward to where the Master was.

"The disqualification of Raven Tail brings the number of teams down to seven," Master Makarov paused for a moment. Recalling the things that had happened during the battle between Laxus and Alexei, or known as Master Ivan. And so Master Makarov continued, "And having an odd number doesn't work when it comes to matching up for the batte part. Therefore, both of our teams must become one. And we have to choose the five members again." Master Makarov replied.

"Choose five members?" Erza wondered.

"What about our points?" Carla asked.

"Apparently, the lower score will carry over." Master Makarov replied back. "In other words, A team's 35 points..."

"How cruel!" Happy exclaimed.

"But if that's the administrations decision, there's nothing we can do about it." Erza said. Cana looked back at Erza, "We'll, looking at the bright side, we'll be able to put together a stronger team."

"But even if we decided on five people here, the remaining events will all just be tag-team battles, right?" Gray asked. Polyushka stood up and replied, "No. I'm sure that between tomorrow's break and the final day, there will be a battle involving all 5 members." Polyushka turned to face Master Makarov, "so you should choose carefully."

"I'm definitely gonna get revenge for Lucy!" Natsu stated. "I ain't gonna let 'me get away with laughin' at one of our own!" And with that the selected people were chosen. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett, Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyer. And all of them had only one thought in their mind... 'Revenge'

* * *

Back at the infirmary, Lucy woke up to find no one there except for her, Elman and surprisingly Evergreen. Lucy sat up straight and just totally went wide-eyed as she saw Evergreen laying down next to Elfman in the infirmary bed. But all of a sudden, the door opened and then she saw a shirtless spiky black colored-haired blue eyes dude. And then She realized it was Gray.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Gray asked as he walked over to her but making a quick detour to get a stool from the corner so he could sit down. He put the stool down next to the side of the infirmary bed so he could face Lucy properly.

"I'm feeling better than before." Lucy said as she gently touched the side of her head. "Thanks for asking though." She looked to her side and found a bouquet of beautiful white irises on top of the cabinet. "Are those for me?" These white Irises were beautiful and rare, although it wasn't her favorite flower, she found it very beautiful and pleasing to the eye.

Gray turned his head to the side to look at them but gave a disgusted look and just turned his head away. "Yes."

"Okay?... " She looked around wondering where the others were. "By the way, where are Natsu and the others?" Lucy asked.

"They are watching the fight between Blue Pegasus and Quatro Puppy." Gray smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Lucy asked, wondering why on earth would he smirk. "Bacchus is against Ichiya!" Gray started laughing. "No way?!" Lucy started laughing too. Lucy kept laughing so hard that all of a sudden,she felt this stingy pain in her stomach, she started clutching her stomach and at the same time to catch her breath. Gray got worried that he stood up and put his arm behind her back. "Hey, hey, are you okay?" Gray asked, but when Lucy looked up, she was so mesmerized by his eyes. It was blue, but not too blue and not light blue either it's just... Blue. Lucy adjusted herself for a bit only to realize that if she adjusted herself a little more, her lips would touched Grays. Just when Lucy was thinking about adjusting little more to kiss Gray, someone came in the infirmary.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he slammed the door open and right at that moment, Gray jumped backwards from Lucy and started blushing. Lucy just held her hand over her mouth and started blushing too. Natsu looked weirdly at them but soon got punched by Erza for being to loud. Erza gave a lecture to Natsu on how he's lucky for not waking up Evergreen because he would've gotten killed if ever she did wake up, especially because she's sleeping on the edge of Elfman's bed. The lecture went on for a long time that Gray and Lucy would glance at each other every 5 minutes and they would start turning red even more.

"S-s-so! Erza! Who won?" Lucy asked trying to break away the tension between her and Gray.

"Oh..." Erza stiffened up a bit. "It was... HIM."

Gray and Lucy were confused. "Huh? Who's him?" Both of them asked. And then Natsu spoke up, "Ichiya from Blue Pegasus won."

"... Ehhhh?!" Gray and Lucy both exclaimed.

"Gray! Natsu! Lets go!" Erza grabbed both Natsu and Gray by the hair and dragged them both outside before Erza she could re-live those memories of what happened during that battle. 'Two... Ichiya's?...' Erza thought, a quickly brushed it off before her thoughts could get any worse. But just before Gray was about to disappear from her sight, he gave a little wink at Lucy and was dragged off by Erza. Lucy just sat there shocked and happy at the same time. She felt like she needed rest from all that had just happened. Especially the thing that was supposed to happen between her and Gray. So she just laid back down on her bed and took a nice nap.

* * *

The next match was Lyon and Yuka from Lamia Scale versus Milliana and Kagura from Mermaid Heel. Sting Eucliffe was not as interested to see such a fight. He was more interested in the fight that was to be held next. His and Rouge's fight against the Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. Oh yes, he was so looking forward to that. But he wanted to walk around and gather his thoughts first before the fight. But before he knew it, he was right infront of the Fairy Tail's infirmary.

'What the hell?' Sting thought, but had the sudden urge to open the door. He looked at his hands and balled it into a fist. As he was about to leave he felt someone at his back. He didn't bother to turn around because he knew who that person was.

* * *

Yay! :D Second Chapter up! Im on a roll! XD HAHAHA. Just so you know guys, I wont be updating this fast for long . and Im really sorry it's pretty short. Ill try to make em' longer, dont worry! :D Well, I hope you all enjoyed!

-TRDM


	3. Legal Keepers Chapter 3

Legal Keepers: Chapter 3

What the hell?' Sting thought, but had the sudden urge to open the door. He looked at his hands and balled it into a fist. As he was about to leave he felt someone at his back. He didn't bother to turn around because he knew who that person was.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sting asked, without looking back at the person behind him. Or should we say, the shadow behind him. "I'd ask the same to you, Sting." The shadow still lurking around in the corner. "Why don't you show yourself first," Sting looked back to where the shadow was "Rouge." Then all of a sudden, the shadow started to from into a silhouette and then into a man. "Tsk, it's rare for you to turn into shadows, especially when you're not in battle. What's going on?" Sting asked as he moved towards to where Rouge was.

Rouge looked at him with a blank expression and turned away, "None of your business." He then turned into a shadow and went away, back to his designated place I suppose. Sting just sighed, took one last glance at Fairy Tails infirmary and walked back to Sabertooths designated area. But as he was walking towards his designated place, he could help but wonder how he ended up there. He would've noticed if he was on Fairy Tail territory, but I guess it slipped his mind. But for now, he had to concentrate because the next fight is... Fairy Tail versus Sabertooth.

* * *

Back at the Infirmary, Lucy felt so relaxed with just laying on the bed. She felt pretty good but she knew she had to get up and try to get some food inside her body. She opened her eyes and looked to the side only to find Natsu staring at her from the side of her bed. He was sitting down on a stool smiling at her "Yo. How do you feel?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smiled back and pushed herself up from her bed so she was now facing Natsu properly "I'm okay. Is your match next?"

"Yeah. And I'll win it for sure." Natsu said with such determination in his voice stood up and was about to leave.

Lucy looked down and started blushing but turned her head up to face him, "Natsu..." Natsu stopped walking and turned to look at her. And she continued. "I believe in you. I have ever since I joined the guild." Natsu stared at her and started blushing "Thanks. Leave this to me!" He replied back giving his usual grin.

Wendy came inside the room with Carla, "Sorry, Lucy-san! We just went to check out what's happening at the arena." Wendy said. "Oh! Natsu?" Carla said with a surprising tone because she knew he wasn't supposed to be at the infirmary room right at this moment.

"Wendy, Carla..." Natsu said as he walked towards them giving his usual smile he gives everyone, "Take care of her."

"Good luck, Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed. "Lucy! What were you talking about with Natsu?" Carla asked because she felt that the atmosphere in the infirmary room was different. But good different. Lucy went back to her laying position and just looked outside the window blushing and smiling. She pulled her blanket a little further to her face to hide the fact that she was blushing but she couldn't help but continue to smile.

As Natsu got out of the infirmary and walking to the entrance of the arena, he saw Gajeel leaning on the wall waiting for him. "You ready?" Gajeel asked. "Yeah." Natsu replied. "Let's make Lucy and the rest happy by winnin' this thing."

"Natsu!" Someone called and as he looked ahead he saw a Blue Cat with a green backpack on his back.

"Happy, is something wrong?" Natsu asked as he kept continuing to walk towards the entrance of the stadium but stopped right infront of happy.

"You here to see him off? I'm gunna head out" Gajeel said as he went through the entrance to the stadium to give the two some privacy.

"Not really..." Happy said.

"Really? Then I'll see ya later!" He turned around to go to where Gajeel had gone but was stopped by a tiny voice.

"I'm not gonna say anything!" Happy exclaimed and Natsu stopped in his tracks. "I'm not gonna say anything!" Happy repeated but shouting it louder.

Natsu stood there and smiled "Yeah." Natsu turned back to face Happy, "I got it..." He paused for a moment, "... Partner."

Natsu turned back and continued to walk on. Happy started crying and gave him the Fairy Tail sign only to see Natsu doing the same thing. And as he got to the stadium everything just moved pretty fast.

* * *

Everyone still amazed by what had happened. The crowd trying to take all this in. They couldn't believe this could happen. Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games! Everyone roared in cheer, cried their hearts out, jumped for joy! Everyone was astounded by what had happened. But Sabertooth was frozen in shock, to witness what had just happened. They knew Master Jiemma was going to kill the, for losing to Fairy Tail. Master Makarov started crying tears of joy

"Master, why are you crying? I know we won but you don't have to cry that much. Are you that surprised that we won?" Levy asked.

"No... Im crying cause we got the 30 Million Jewels!" Master Makarov shouted while still pouring his tears of joy.

"Geez Gramps" Gray sighing, knowing that we all know how desperate Gramps was but still.. "You know we didn't come here for that."

"Yes I know.. But still! 30 Million Jewels! You know what that means everyone? Drinks all around! Let's Party!" Master Makarov shouted.

"Yeah!" All the Fairy Tail members shouted punching their fists in the air. Everyone was still cheering and Master Mavis, the first Master of Fairy Tail, started jumping all around laughing her heart out. "I can't believe my strategy had worked! I am so proud!" All of a sudden, Everyone from Fairy Tail started hearing whimpers from someone, everyone from turned their heads to one person and saw The First Master Mavis holding her tears in, everyone was so surprised that she started crying. People wanted to comfort her but they didn't know how.

"I'm not crying! Not at all!" Shouted Master Mavis "I'm not... crying..." but all of a sudden, a gush of flowing tears came out of her eyes sinc she could no longer contain her tears of Joy. Gramps panicked but since this happened before he knew what to do..

"Laxus! Go on, hold her!" Master Makarov shouted at the giant lacrima vision infront of them.

Laxus looked at the screen in a surprised expression, "Like I said Gramps, that hurdle's too high!"

"Well what else am I supposed to do?!" Master Makarov started looking around for someone to comfort her till he found a certain Fairy Tail Mage.

"Jet! You go on and hold her!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

Jet put his hands up, "I don't think I'll be able to do that..." And then he ran away as fast as he could. Leaving Master and the rest behind.

* * *

Everyone (as in Natsu, Erza, Gray, Laxus and Gajeel) started running to the infirmary to tell Elfman and a Lucy who won. Natsu and Gray ran the fastest among everyone else because they were so excited to tell them who won. Right when Natsu and Gray had arrived at the door they something felt as if something was wrong... They opened the door and looked around the infirmary till' their eyes saw Lucy. Lucy sat up from her bed, eyes wide, hands on her lap clenched into balls of fists. Elfman was still asleep on his bed while evergreen still stayed by his side. After that the rest started to arrive near the door since they caught up with both the guys. But they could all sense that something was wrong.

"Lucy?" Happy asked trying to get her attention but nevertheless failed to do so.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu tried himself but still couldn't get her attention. Everyone looked her, trying to examine every part of her. She looked okay physically, she didn't have new wounds anywhere. Everyone could tell her emotions were all mixed up, she didn't know what to feel. Scared? Confused? Worried? Terrified? She made no such movement and that scared everyone.

"Hey Bunny Girl, what's wrong?" Gajeel asked but got no reply from Lucy. She just stood still in her bed with the same expression. Everyone started to get worried but no one didn't really know what to do. Right when Natsu was going to speak up the most unexpected thing happened, Laxus gave a little tap on Natsu's shoulder, went up to the side of Lucy's bed and gently put his hand on her head.

"We're here alright? You're not alone." Lucy looked up at Laxus with the same expression she held the whole time. And just when Laxus was about to leave to give her some space to think, Lucy grabbed his hand to prevent him from moving any further.

"My... Are.. St.." She murmured under her breath.

"What was that, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"My Keys..." She paused, still giving that same wide eyes expression to everyone. From what seemed like a long time, Lucy had finally bottled up the courage to say... "They're Lost."

* * *

Yay! So the 3rd Chapter is up! :D 4th Coming soon!

-TRDM


	4. Legal Keepers Chapter 4

Legal Keepers: Chapter 4

"My Keys..." She paused, still giving that same wide eyes expression to everyone. From what it seemed a long time, Lucy had finally bottled up the courage to say... "They're Lost."

* * *

Everyone was still, no one made any movement. They didn't do anything but look at Lucy with such... Expressions. Everyone felt the same as Lucy, not knowing what to feel. Everyone just continued to stare at Lucy with their wide-eyed expressions. What broke the silence was the echo of voices that came from the rest of their guild mates who were just right down the hall, making their way towards the infirmary.

Before they could even reach the infirmary Erza went outside, closed the door and stood right infront of it so no one else would come in. As the other guild mates saw Erza guarding the door everyone started becoming noisy. They started questioning her, asking what was happening and all. That was, until Master Makarov and Master Mavis came through the crowd and stood in front of Erza. Master Makarov looked at her and she did the same. Everyone had gone quiet and backed away a little, the atmosphere was a bit tense that the rest of the guild members just started looking at the two stare at each other. And then finally, Erza sighed in defeat, nodded and let both Master Makarov and Master Mavis inside the infirmary with her following right behind and closing the door to everyone else.

Everyone just stood there, a bit fazed at what had happened, that was, until they saw the door open and Elfman and Evergreen were being tossed out of the room. After that, the door closed and it was locked. Everyone knew that something was wrong but decided to leave it to them for now since they knew it was about something very important. Everyone started going away from the door and back to Honeybone, the inn which was designated for Fairy Tail. While everyone cleared out, Juvia, Lissana, Cana, Wendy and Charles decided to stay behind to try and get a little information on whats happening. They all put their ears to the door, trying to listen up in their conversation but sadly everything they heard was muffled and they couldn't understand a thing.

"This isn't helping at all. We can't hear a single thing." Lissana said.

"Shh! Lissana-san! They might hear you!" Wendy whispered.

"Dont worry! They wont be able to hear us! We're sound proof! Ahahaha!" Cana slurred.

"Cana-san... You make no sense at all." Charles said.

"Awwe Charles... *huiccup* You're just not smart enough to get it!" Cana then stood up and walked away.

"Anyway, They probably won't be able to hear me, I bet they're pretty focused on whatever they're talking about right now." Lissana replied.

"Juvia still thinks Lissana-san should keep it down a little." Juvia said in an irritated tone.

All of a sudden, the door had opened, revealing a scarlet-haired woman standing infront of them. Erza grabbed Wendy by the arm, pulled her inside and locked the door, leaving both women and cat confused at what had happened. Charles then followed in suit, going inside to follow Wendy. Both Juvia and Lissana just sat there astounded, but they didnt leave though. They continued to try to listen although they knew their actions were futile.

* * *

Right when everyone heard their guild mates coming, Erza went outside to guard the door. As Erza went outside Laxus noticed that Lucy was still holding his arm. Laxus, not knowing what else to do, turned around and hugged her tightly to his chest.

Everyones mouth just gaped open, surprised with Laxus' actions. Not only did they feel surprised but they felt a hint of Jealousy rose within them, Lucy was especially surprised but then took in his warmth and interesting smell and cried. And everyones hint of jealousy grew much more when they saw Lucy wrap her arms tightly around Laxus. The boys in the room just gaped at them, as in literally. But the feeling of jealousy soon faded when Master Makarov and Master Mavis came walking inside the room with Erza walking behind them.

Everyone turned their heads to look the 3 people that came through the door. Everyone except Lucy, that is. When Laxus turned around to face Master Makarov, Lucy just kept holding Laxus, her face pressed onto his back. Right when Master Makarov was about to speak, Laxus felt Lucy's grip loosen a bit and right on time, just when Lucy was about to collapse Laxus took hold of her.

"Lucy!" Erza, Gray and Natsu shouted as they ran to her side. Laxus layed her down back on the bed and pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't feel too cold.

"She just fainted. Don't get so worked up." Gajeel said. Gajeel stayed near the window leaning on the wall as he witnessed all that had happened.

"What did you say?" Natsu glared at Gajeel. Natsu walked towards him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. "Don't get so worked up?! How can I not?! This is Lucy we're talking about! Don't pretend like you don't care about all that's happening now!" Natsu shouted.

"Why would I care about bunny girl anyway?! I never cared about her in the first place!" Gajeel shouted back.

"Why you-" And just when Natsu was about to punch Gajeel, he started to hear someone snoring. Actually, everyone started to hear someone snoring. The looked over to the far right corner of the room to see Happy, sitting on a chair sleeping soundly. And just like that, Natsu went over to Happy and forgot all about Gajeel.

"Hey!" Natsu called out to Happy. But to no avail did Happy reply back. Happy just kept snoring and snoring. With this Natsu got completely irritated. "Hey, Happy!" Natsu shouted to try one last time.

"Ahh!" Happy shouted, "Fish?!" Happy stood up from his chair looking for the fish only to find his spiky pink-haired partner. "Oh, just Natsu..." Happy said with such disappointment.

"Don't give me 'Just Nastu!'" Natsu replied.

"What are you mad about?" Happy asked. "At any rate, dream or not, all those fish were there for the taking..." Happy said and started daydreaming about all the fish in the world. "I was shocked..." And then Happy sat back down and drifted back to his sleep.

Natsu got even more irritated that he fell back asleep that he couldn't take it anymore "Hey!"

"What is it you want?!" Happy woke back up and exclaimed.

Everyone just stared at them arguing, knowing that they won't stop till someone gives up. They kept going on and on about fish or something. But no one could keep up with whatever they were saying.

"Why are you two arguing over nonsense at a time like this?" Gray asked. Everyone just kept staring at them until someone couldn't take it anymore.

"Natsu... Happy..."

Natsu and Happy felt shivers down their spine. They felt this dark aura emitting behind them and they knew that whatever was going to happen next, was no good. They both turned around to meet the eyes of the Scarlet red-haired woman who had her arms crossed around her looking at them furiously.

"And when do you plan to stop your bickering?" Erza eyed them, with the Death-glare she is very famous for.

"Now Ma'am!" Both Natsu and Happy shouted in unison. Everyone stopped talking after that, wondering why they heard bickering at the door. Erza decided to go check it out only to find out that 3 Fairy Tail Mages and a cat were eavesdropping on them. One of them happened to be Wendy. Erza then decided to pull her into the room because of her healing abilities, Charles following in suit, closing the door and continuing what they should've been discussing.

"Master, what should we do?" Erza asked.

"Why? What's going on?" Wendy asked confused.

"Yes, a proper explanation is indeed needed at the moment." Charles stated. Everyone then decided to fill them in on what just happened excluding the part when Lucy started holding Laxus.

"Master?" Erza asked.

"Hmm..." Master Makarov pondered. "Well, we can try inform the Magic Council about it but I doubt they'd risk so much for just one person." Master Makarov stated. "Hmm... First Master, what do you suggest?" Everyone then turned their heads towards their first guild founder, Mavis Vermillion.

"I suggest we don't mention this to the Magic Council. We need to keep this as private as possible. I ask you all to keep this to yourselves, and if you plan to find her keys, I suggest you do it discretely. Please, do what you can for the sake of your Nakama."

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 guys! :D So this is kinda where you guys come in. Which character would you want to find one of Lucy's keys first? :D Each and every guy will get a moment with Lucy, mind you but which of the guys would you want to find one of Lucy's keys first? :D Please comment and review about what you think. It can be any guy, that includes Sting, Rouge and all XD Alright. That's it for now, look forward to the next chapters to come ;))

-TRDM


End file.
